Quite often with tractors, it is desirable and even necessary to obtain more traction at the front end of the tractor and/or to provide more weight there for rendering more effective optional pieces of equipment adapted to be mounted on the front end of the tractor. Such equipment may be in the nature of V-plows, dozers, scarifiers and the like.
Prior art includes weights which are added to the front wheels, and as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,493, identical weights mounted transversely of the front end of a tractor in combination with a transverse base weight. The latter arrangement is more effective than the wheel weights; however, use of the latter arrangement obviates the provision for mounting optional pieces of equipment on the front of the agricultural tractor.
Those concerned with this type of problem recognize the need for an improved tractor front end weight arrangement.